The Naruto IQ Test
by ChIbIdEmOnItAcHi
Summary: Naruto,the brainiac that he is,decides to give everyone an IQ test.Baaaaaad idea.What the hell's gonna happen?Rated T for language and some other stuff.


DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone from the story except Vicki and Amy.

Naruto walks in the house with a stack of letters in his hand.

Naruto:-Throwing bills into garbage-Junk,junk,junk….OOH!A coupon for ramen!-stops at a letter with an IQ test in it-Hey! Whats this?Its not a coupon for ramen,so why should I care?

Neji walks into the room, and sees that Naruto is about to throw out his monthy IQ test.

Neji:Naruto! You asshole! Gimme my IQ test!

Naruto:This is yours?-Looks at the letter-So what is an IQ test?Is it porn or something?

Neji:-Grabs the letter from Naruto and slaps him-No you pervert!It's a test that tells you how smart you are.

Naruto:Really?So do you win a prize,like a 50 dollar coupon for ramen?

Neji:No.It just tells you how smart you are.

Naruto:Wow.That's stupid.-Lightbulb pops up-Hey! We should make everyone take an IQ test!

Neji:That's actually a good idea. Naruto, you're a genius!-starts thinking about what he just said-That's a first.

So Naruto calls everyone and tells them about his "brilliant" plan.Now everyone is in Naruto's apartment, and Naruto,for once in his life,is giving a smart explanation of what an IQ test is.-FYI…He's just saying what Neji told him.-

Naruto:….and the best part is that you find out how smart you are!

Choji:You don't win food?

Naruto:No! Choji,you fat slob!

Kakashi:For once, Naruto's being smart…Is it the end of the world?

Naruto:'Kay,so everyone gets a paper.-Looks at Sasuke evily-Hey,Sasuke,since you think you're so smart,why don't you take it first?

Sasuke-Whatever.As long as I get something higher than you,I'll be happy.

Sakura:-hearts in her eyes-C'mon Sasuke!I know you'll get something good!

Yeah,so Naruto passed out the papers and everything.It's been about an hour and a half,and everyone's done,except for Naruto.

Sasuke:-hands in paper-Hey,Naruto,why aren't you done? Oh,yeah,since you're mentally ill,you get extra time.

Sakura:-Starts laughing like crazy-Oh,Sasuke,you're so funny!

Sasuke:Will you stop following me?

Naruto:You're mentally ill,you bitch!

Sasuke:we'll see about that,loser.

Kiba:Uh,can I have another test? Akamaru kinda chewed on it.

Sasuke:Yeah whatever.

Choji:-hands in paper-Do you think I'll pass?

Sasuke:-looks at Choji's paper-Choji,for every question,you wrote the word "food".You suck.

Choji runs away,crying.

Gaara:-Hands in his paper-

Vicki: I know you'll pass,Gaara! You're too smart for everyone here!

Gaara: Don't you have anything else to do besides annoy me?

Vicki: No,not really.And besides,I LIVE with you!

Gaara:Oh,yeah.Lucky me.

Amy:-Hands in paper-Why am I doing this anyway?

Sasuke:Because you have nothing better to do, you loser.

Amy punches Sasuke in the stomach,then sticks up the middle finger.Vicki starts laughing like crazy with Naruto. Gaara just walks away,then Vicki realizes Gaara isn't there and she starts looking for him.

Everyone hands in their papers,and Neji grades them because he's so smart.A half hour later,everyone gets their grades back.

Choji: Hey! I got a zero! Is that good?

Neji: I got a high score, of course. I'm too smart for all you peoples.

Vicki and Amy roll their eyes at him.

Sakura:I got a 52! That's great! What'd you get,Sasuke?

Sasuke:-banging his head on the wall-I..got…a….-150.

Sakura:OMIGOSH! How! You're so smart! Neji,you just gave him a negative so you'd get the highest score!

Neji:Actually,I didn't get the highest score…

Sakura:Then who did?

Gaara: I got a 250.

Amy: I got a 260!In your face Gaara!

Gaara: I don't like you…

Vicki:Don't feel bad Gaara. You're still smart.-Attempts to hug Gaara but he pushes her-Well,I got….

Sakura: WHHHAAAAAAAAT?

Everyone runs over to where Sakura and Neji are standing,except for Sasuke,who is still banging his head on the wall,cursing.

Neji: Yup,that's right.Naruto got the highest score.

Vicki:Impossible!He's an….idiot!

Amy: I feel retarded.

Naruto: I FEEL SMART! I'M SUPER NARUTO! AND YOU CAN ALL KISS MY ASS!

Amy:-whispers to Vicki-Do you think it's the nine tailed fox?

Vicki:If it is,then that's cheating.But only one way to find out.-Pulls out a hat and wears it like a gangster would-Hey,Naruto!Look at me!

Naruto looks at Vicki and starts rapping.

Amy: Yup, the fox all right. He isn't a genius after all.

Vicki:But what about Sasuke's grade?

Amy:Easy.He's just….er….Mentally ill,to put it in a nice way.

And after that day, Neji stopped ordering his IQ tests, and no one ever took another IQ test again.

The end!


End file.
